


Worth the Wait

by Sproid



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray feels like he’s been waiting forever to find out what Fraser’s like in bed. Tonight, when he walks into Fraser’s apartment and sees the candle on the table, he knows he’s going to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> For American Frottage Day!

Ray feels like he’s been waiting forever to find out what Fraser’s like in bed. Tonight, when he walks into Fraser’s apartment and sees the candle on the table, he knows he’s going to find out. 

If he needed confirmation, it comes with the fact that Fraser’s hair is smoothed back neatly, but that his hands are fidgeting with the cutlery and he ducks his head for a second when he sees Ray. Then he looks back up, and there’s a smile lifting the corners of his mouth like he’s got something to say that he can’t hold back. The way he licks his lips when he looks at Ray gives away exactly what that is.

Ray grins, takes his jacket off, and gives Fraser a quick kiss. Anticipation fizzes low in his belly and he pulls away to sit down, so that he can savour both it and the way Fraser is looking at him. The temptation is there to go over and kiss him again, but Ray doesn’t. There’s a reason they’ve waited this long, and as much as Ray wants to get Fraser into bed, he wants to do it right.

\--

They’ve been taking it slow since that first cautious kiss. That was Fraser’s suggestion, but only because Ray didn’t voice it first. Ray’s not exactly used to dating these days, and Fraser sure as hell hasn’t had a good run with relationships, so it makes sense not to rush into anything.

“Besides,” Fraser points out, “It will give us the best chance to explore every aspect of our new partnership.”

Ray’s mind immediately goes to the aspects of Fraser that he’d like to explore then and there. He knows what Fraser means though - this isn’t exactly a small step, and there’s lots that they need to get used to. There’s lots that he _wants_ to get used to.

Now they’ve had months of learning how to tease each other in the privacy of Fraser’s apartment; of weeks of necking on the bed with their clothes on, and more weeks after that with their shoes kicked off and their shirts undone; of quiet evenings watching the hockey while Fraser’s hand sneaks out to take Ray’s; of heated looks and murmured comments that make Fraser’s ears turn red, before he comes back minutes later with something that makes Ray feel like he’s turning red all over. 

Every time, Fraser gives him a smug, happy look and leans back looking so damn pleased with everything, that Ray just grins, ignores the way his dick is still pressing uncomfortably against his trousers, and settles back into whatever they were doing before.

\--

Dinner is pretty incredible, although Ray can’t tell if that’s because he’s actually managed to teach Fraser some of the finer points of Italian cooking, or just because the knowledge that they’re going to have sex afterwards is making Ray enjoy everything that much more.

Fraser insists on doing the dishes first. Ray grumbles because he can, because he knows that Fraser knows he doesn’t mean it, and because it’s a routine they’ve gotten into that Ray doesn’t want to break. Then they look at each other, and Fraser sets aside the towel, and reaches out for Ray with an assuredness that comes from time spent learning that he’s allowed to do that. Ray steps into his arms and wraps a hand around the back Fraser’s neck, and Fraser’s eyes shut, throat moving as he swallows at the touch.

“Yeah,” Ray murmurs. “Yeah, Benny. C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

The way that Fraser takes Ray’s hand to pull him over to the bed is familiar, as is the way the blankets feel and smell. What’s new is the way that Fraser feels beneath him now that they’re both entirely naked, pressed against each other without a stitch between them. It takes them both by surprise, Fraser’s soft gasp and Ray’s low groan mingling in the few inches between their mouths.

“Wow,” Ray gets out, his entire attention on the way that there’s hot, soft skin against him practically everywhere, and a hard cock nudging against his own, Fraser’s hands tight on his hips, where they’ve been before but only through pants and, a few times, boxers.

“Quite,” Fraser agrees, eyes wide. Then his hands move and slide over Ray’s ass like they can’t help it, and they both groan when he tightens his grip and pulls Ray against him.

“Ray,” he starts. The question dies out as their hips slide against each other, Fraser’s eyes drifting shut again, like he’s feeling too much to keep them open.

Ray knows how he feels, arousal mixed up with amazement at just how right this is, and how much he wants to see more of that pleasure cross Fraser’s face. So he leans down to kiss Fraser, meaning to keep it gentle but giving in when Fraser deepens it almost at once, tongue sliding over Ray’s while low sounds of need come from his throat. His hands are still clamped firmly on Ray’s ass, rocking their hips together in an insistent rhythm. It looks like Fraser’s not going to last long at all, and Ray is more than alright with that.

When Fraser pulls away to gasp in air, Ray lowers his head to lick at his throat and nip at the soft skin there, just like he knows Fraser likes. This time, it makes Fraser tip back his head and say Ray’s name over and over again, breathless and desperate. He’s shaking, sweating, hands sliding for purchase on Ray’s ass and making his rhythm fade into something that draws a frustrated groan from him. 

Lifting his head, Ray murmurs, “Shhh,” and takes over, picking up where Fraser’s got lost. “That better?” he asks.

Eyes hot and grateful, Fraser almost manages to get out something that sounds like “Thank you.” Then his breath is catching and his body tensing, holding on to Ray so tightly that it almost hurts, and he spills hotly between them with a long groan that’s full of relief and pleasure and satisfaction so deep that Ray can almost feel it.

Afterwards, when his chest has stopped heaving so much beneath Ray’s slowly moving hand, Fraser blinks his eyes open and murmurs, “Sorry, Ray.” 

His voice is deep and his words slow, and he doesn’t look sorry at all. There’s a quietly happy, dazed smile on his face, and Ray has to lean down to kiss it. When he pulls back, he knows that there’s a similar smile on his face, because _he_ made Benny look like that, made Benny lose it and then turn into the soft, relaxed person still lying contentedly beneath him.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Ray assures him.

That smile widens, and Fraser nods. “If you say so,” he agrees. 

Alertness starts to creep back into his expression, which Ray regrets for the fraction of a second before Fraser gets a hand between them and wraps it around Ray’s dick. Then Ray’s not in a state to think about anything, because he’d really been enjoying the way that Fraser had been moving against him earlier, and it’s not going to take a whole lot to finish the job. Not when Fraser’s stroking him like that, his hand big and hot around Ray’s dick, while with the other hand he’s rubbing strong fingers around the base of Ray’s spine. 

Hot shivers spread over him, making everything weak and shaky; Ray drops his head to Fraser’s shoulder, breathes him in, and comes so hard that he just collapses on top of Fraser without even the strength left to groan. Thankfully, Fraser doesn’t object, just frees his hand and then wraps his arms around Ray.

\--

They sleep like that, and wake up stuck together at six o’clock the next morning. Ray’s worried for a moment that things are going to be awkward, even though the reason they waited this long was so that it wouldn’t be.

Fraser looks down at the mess they’ve made, and then back up at Ray, and says, “I do hope you’re not expecting me to lick that.”

Ray knows he’s making a face at that, he can’t help it, then they’re both laughing. Fraser pulls him in for a full-body hug, and says, “Good morning, Ray.”

“Morning, Benny,” Ray replies, squeezing him back.

Then Fraser gets up to fetch a damp washcloth to clean them both up, and once he’s done that, demonstrates exactly what he _will_ lick. And yeah, Ray thinks before Fraser wriggles down to lie between his legs with an eager, open smile. This was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
